gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Grand Theft Encyclopedia:Vote para administrador
Esta comunidad está en continuo crecimiento, por lo que necesita que continuamente se vaya actualizando, así que en cualquier momento se puede elegir un nuevo administrador para esta comunidad para que ayude y trabaje con todo su empeño en esta. Aquí podréis presentar las candidaturas de quienes consideréis que merecen optar a este cargo, igualmente se podrá (y se debe) votar a estos, para que al final consigan o no el cargo. Requisitos Para optar a ser administrador hace falta estar registrado, y por lo tanto dar la posibilidad a la gente de que pueda contactar contigo en cualquier momento para preguntar dudas sobre la comunidad. No se pide una gran experiencia en el mundo de las wikis, sin embargo esta influye, ya que costará mucho menos aprender las cosas necesarias para ejercer el cargo. Por último es un requisito indispensable que una gran parte de esta comunidad conozca al presentado, por el trabajo que hace, de esta forma será mucho más fácil evaluarle por la comunidad y decidir si puede o no ser administrador. Presentación de candidaturas Cualquier usuario que cumpla los requisitos anteriores puede optar al cargo, y se podrá presentar en esta página más abajo, no se puede presentar a uno mismo para la candidatura, esta presentación la debe llevar a cabo otro usuario, que crea conveniente que el candidato merece ser administrador. Una vez se haya presentado en esta página, se avisará a un administrador de la nueva candidatura, y el administrador pondrá un anuncio en la portada sobre este nuevo candidato a la administración, de esta forma toda la comunidad podrá estar al tanto de las posibles candidaturas y votaciones. Valoración de un candidato Los usuarios de esta comunidad valorarán las candidaturas de la siguiente forma: *No podrán evaluarla personas anónimas, para evaluar una candidatura y presentarla debe de formarse parte de la comunidad. *Se valorará el comportamiento del usuario en cuestión, por como trata al resto de usuarios. *Sus contribuciones son esenciales, siendo importante el número de ediciones, correcciones o creación de artículos que haga, de forma que se evaluará su participación en la comunidad. *Para que un usuario sea administrador debe obtener el 75% de los votos a favor. *Las votaciones duran una semana, desde su anuncio en la portada de la wiki. *Usa la plantilla comentario para presentar a alguien para el cargo. *Se usará la plantilla a favor o en contra para la votación y tras la plantilla las razones del voto. Se aclara algo, cada candidatura es presentada de forma individual, lo que conlleva que en cualquier momento se puede nominar a alguien para que obtenga este rango, siendo durante la semana, evaluada su candidatura por la comunidad. Ese usuario podrá volver a ser nominado una semana después de que haya concluido la votación y en caso de no haber sido elegido. Recordad que las fechas están puestas según el servidor, después deberéis tener en cuenta vuestra diferencia horaria Actuales candidaturas bueno al ver que mi otro candidato tubo demasiados problemas y se retiro de la manera que nadie keria... ps propongo otra solucion a la administracion de la GTE... Mike-GTA es un user activo y muy al pendiente de la wiki. asi que votad a conciencia y olvidemos los problemas del pasado que lo que querems es lo mejor para el sitio.-- 01:55 12 dic 2008 (UTC) -- 23:20 25 dic 2008 (UTC) PD: Hace una muy buenas firmas como la mia. -- 23:20 25 dic 2008 (UTC) pero si es así, Mike se lo merece desde hace tiempo. Cuando llegué a la wiki, creia que era administrador y todo. 16:16 14 dic 2008 (UTC) : ... EL dijo que quería ser administrador, con lo cual pierde mi voto a favor. 22:33 14 dic 2008 (UTC) un buen user se lo merece.--samimedina 20:53 17 dic 2008 (UTC) siempre está al tanto de casi todo, ademas no es ningun "colgado" (distraido) como decimos en arg. creo que lo merece y concuerdo con Kapo11 -- 02:36 18 dic 2008 (UTC) Se lo merece. Bueno, en realidad no es por merecerlo. La wiki necesita administradores activos y me parece que Mike es uno de los más activos. No estaría mal que quede de admin. ya que el wiki lograria un nuevo administrador bastante activo.-- 15:00 21 dic 2008 (UTC) bueno pongalo administrador y ya ¿quien más va a ganar?-- 21:55 21 dic 2008 (UTC) Doy un día más para leer más comentarios, mañana se cierra este tema, todo el que no haya expresado su opinión queda fuera de la votación.--Bola (discusión) 01:36 24 dic 2008 (UTC) no creo que esté preparado para ser administrador, que un usuario insulte a la GTE no debe usarse como pretexto para vandalizar o crear artículos basura, encima desde el "anonimato" para que no le bloqueen, por lo que sabe muy bien que está infringiendo las normas. Además que tiene que aprender a ser objetivo: Si un usuario de los que, por decirlo de alguna manera, le cae bien hace algo mal, él defenderá a ese usuario aunque claramente haya cometido un error, por el contrario si es enemigo a muerte de otro, siempre irá en su contra (en lo que se refiere a la GTE), no será capaz de dejar eso a un lado por un momento. También me parece muy influenciable.--mascaracan 11:44 24 dic 2008 (UTC) yo también pienso que aun no esta preparado para ser administrador y que debe ser mas objetivo, en cuanto a los demas usuario pienso que algunos no deberían haber votado por el solo por ser el único candidato-- 22:47 24 dic 2008 (UTC) Además ha hecho un vídeo con el loquendo en el cual insulta por hacer videos contra nosotros; yo no salgo en favor de ya que lo que ha hecho esta mal y merece el castigo... ahora que halla hecho ese vídeo no es motivo para que el haga lo mismo. Como dice el dicho: No hagas a otros lo que no quieras que te hagan a ti -- 23:08 24 dic 2008 (UTC) : . Eso me parece injusto. Un usuario que trate a los demás como "animales callejaros", no me parece. Hizo un loquendo, porque yo hice 9 (ahora voy a hacer más). Repito lo que dijo Álex, más arriba: No hagas a otros lo que no quieras que te hagan a ti. Diegusjaimes (Cuantos cuentos cuento) 21:59 25 dic 2008 (UTC) Pero no deberia valer, un voto de alguien que hizo videos contra nosotros en YouTube. No deberia valer el voto, nisiquiera deberia tener derecho a editar. -- 23:08 25 dic 2008 (UTC) : . Pido un veto de votación (que será ignorado XD ) -- 21:50 25 dic 2008 (UTC) :: . Es un buen usuario, ayuda mucho y no me enteré de lo que hizo, pero lo hizo por nosotros. Aquí el único conflictivo es Diego Jaimes, que debería de estar baneado de por vida. No sé si vale votar hoy (26), pero al menos mi opinión está aquí. Saludos, 11:22 26 dic 2008 (UTC) :: . voto por el pero sus "congresos" apestan 08:22 26 dic 2008 (UTC) :* y entonces??? bola dijo que la votacion se terminaba hace tres dias y como siempre se olvidaron de cerrar la votacion... y por tal paso el gran problema que paso oi... hoy resulta q mike esta bloqueado, bueno pero y es admin o no??? de ser cmo las reglas dicen siii!! asiq dejense de idioteses y hagan algo bueno por la wiki en vez de solo hablar y no trabajar!!-- 02:09 28 dic 2008 (UTC) Si, concuerdo con Don. La votacion, se debio haber cerrado antes. Y ahora el baboso de Kenbill, me bloqueo. Disque por que hize muchos articulos baura. En realidad, solo hice 1. Diego Jaimes hizo varios, para que creyeran que era el mismo vandalo, para mas info, vease esta pagina. La razon, por la que cree, el articulo basura fue por los vídeos que hacia Diego Jaime, contra nosotros y contra mi. Me arrepiento, de haber hecho ese articulo, pero ese joputa se lo merecía. Ahora, si no podre ser admin. Pos nimodo, pero os juro que haré un buen trabajo como admin. Y lo que si pido, es que me quiten el bloqueo que me puso el baboso kenbill, ya que crear un articulo basura, no es motivo para el bloqueo, de 1 mes. Por eso mismo cree la otra cuenta. Y de seguro todavía piensa que cree todos esos artículos, el payaso se cree muy poderoso, por bloquear y dejar comentarios estúpidos como "feliz navidad", sin poner atención a lo que pasa. --201.172.112.166 02:38 28 dic 2008 (UTC) (votación abierta el 2 de dic 2008a las 02:43) bueno estoy muy decepsionado de la administracion de esta wiki. es cierto q me dieron a mi ese privilegio y se los agradesco d corazon pero no es justo q por ser el mas activo m dejen todo el trabajo a mi, tengo 4 meses d estar archivando actualizando, etc yo solo a nadie le interesa o q?? y muchos dijeron en mi candidatura que para q mas admin? pues la respuesta es obvia no necesitamos cantidad si no calidad de q sirve que hayan 6 si ninguno archiva o algo solo bloquean user porq eso lo hacen sentir poderosos!! por eso nomino a dJ es un user muy activo y m ayudaria mucho con todo el trabajo y si no deciden q diego sea nuevo admin no me ire sin una respuesta concreta de que los demas admin realizaran sus labores d lo contrario '''Donaldlove57 deja esta wiki m parec injusto esto, n gustaria ver como fuera esta wiki en estos 4 meses sin don57 sin duda estarian eligiendo UDM de junio por favor seamos responsable y si en verdad lo son veran q tengo razon en lo anterior dicho.Gracias! -- 02:43 2 dic 2008 (UTC) :Yo no he seguido lo que ha hecho DJ, con lo que creo que no soy el más indicado para votar. He estado ocupado en otras páginas web, wikis y con los estudios. Me parece que DJ es muy buen usuario, pero no sabría si votar a favor o en contra. Y yo no me siento poderoso ni nada que has dicho ahí, no sé si otro lo hará, pero yo no me siento poderoso por ser admin. 13:15 2 dic 2008 (UTC) :: Me siento en la misma situación que Playsonic... Estos días no anduve mucho por la wiki (debido a las clases, y el World of Warcraft xD), sin embargo pude ver a Diego trabajar... No se, me lo voy a pensar, y después tomo una decisión. Saludos a todos! 15:34 2 dic 2008 (UTC) :::Yo también pongo me decisión después, se me olvidó escribirlo ahí xD 17:41 2 dic 2008 (UTC) si el va hacer un admin que arregle error por error de esa manera obtener 8700 ediciones no sirve, hay mas posibiladades que mi perro se a admin que el ni siquiera me dejo hacer el articulo de el novio de mi bernie en paz y no me importa si donald love, mc donald, wendys, mickey mouse, burguer king, la mansión foster para amigos imaginarios, claude, marta, piramyd head, pikachu, etc... abandonen la wiki por trabajar mucho un usuario que no me deja en paz ni en mis más profundos sueños y cree que es mi jefe no sirve alguien que solo hace conflictos de edicion no sirve, apesta(sin ofender) pero mi conclusion es que NO-- 17:16 5 dic 2008 (UTC) : -- 23:20 6 dic 2008 (UTC : es claro ud son enemigos de DJ, obvio sus votos no deberian contar porq lo hacen de manera personal y no viendo los intereses de mejorar la wiki. Ud en verdad no saben de los problemas que pasa la wiki asi que por favor seamos justos y votemos por lo mejor para la wiki y no por como me llevo con ese user!!-- 15:38 6 dic 2008 (UTC) : la verdad es que estoy en la mismas condiciones que Play y Claude ya que he estado demasiado tiempo ausente ... próximamente tomare una decisión pero por ahora lo dejo asi -- 19:30 6 dic 2008 (UTC) Quiero lo mejor para el wiki, y si hay que poner a alguien presumido/humilde, feo/guapo, estúpido/inteligente, se pone, siempre y cuando sea legal. Dejo mi opinión para la última. Donald ¿no hay más candidatos?--Bola (discusión) 23:31 6 dic 2008 (UTC) : Ha demostrado dedicarle tiempo a las ediciones ha creado articulos de calidad, ayuda a los demás deberian NO tomar en cuenta los otros en contra debe ser por otras cosas; bueno, es un buen usuario, buenos aportes, comportamiento compañerismo y espiritu en esto de la enciclopedia. -- 23:45 6 dic 2008 (UTC) -- 23:18 25 dic 2008 (UTC) PD: Hace una my buenas firmas como la mia. -- 23:18 25 dic 2008 (UTC) es un buen user pero no convence ademas que un creido y me dice hippie no es personal pero no es maduro , lo pensare --samimedina 17:55 7 dic 2008 (UTC) no lo sé, yo no lo conozco mucho de lo que hace, lo vi editar mucho pero deberia ver a los demás candidatos --Fraka-sado 18:38 7 dic 2008 (UTC) : Quizá para algunos, este user sea malaleche, como le dicen algunos, pero él hace todo lo posible por mejorar el wiki. PD: NO hay más candidatos. -- 19:16 7 dic 2008 (UTC) :: es que para hacer un artículo hace 400 ediciones, ya que no previsualiza, y no se si lo hace a propósito o no, para tener más ediciones... Ah, y que vaya por toda la wiki diciendo que es millonario... que lo sea o no, la verdad, no nos importa, pero me molesta que lo diga por toda la wiki. Ahora voten ustedes, yo ya opiné. 16:13 8 dic 2008 (UTC) razon: Diego jaimes abandona el wiki. Votaciones concluidas (votación abierta el 27 de jul 2007 a las 9:45, concluida el 3 de ago 2007 a las 9:45) me parece que hace un gran trabajo en artículos y contribuye mucho, además de que siempre se interesa por actualizar los proyectos (UDM, Art. Destacado..). Creo que quizás si fuera administrador, podría actualizarlos también, además de que sé que tiene experiencia con esto. A ver que opinais. 09:45 27 jul 2008 (UTC) : Puede ser... pero... veamos que opinan los demás... 13:17 27 jul 2008 (UTC) : (esto sería un voto en contra, pero como últimamente estoy un poco perdido ya que me estoy recorriendo medio mundo lo dejo sólo como comentario) -- 14:00 27 jul 2008 (UTC) : , a mi me parece bien, trabaja de forma regular, y bien. Haber muchos administradores, puede, si queréis lo que podemos hacer es en vez de otorgar rango de administrador, otorgar permisos especiales para que sea más fácil revertir y esas cosas, en vez de administrador.--Bola 15:16 27 jul 2008 (UTC) :: me parece una idea muy buena. Pero aún así.. opino que Don57 se merece mucho el rango, simepre se preocupa por las actualizaciones. Y.. Bola dice que pueden haber muchos administradores, yo opino que cuantos más haya (y buenos) más actualizada estaría la cosa.. ¿no creeis? 21:16 27 jul 2008 (UTC) :: . A favor de que Donaldlove57 sea administrador de la Grand Theft Encyclopedia... escribir así fue... raro?. 02:07 28 jul 2008 (UTC) : . Para que podamos relajarnos mientras él hace todo el trabajo sucio . Quizá no haga falta otro, pero tampoco vendrá mal. -- 10:33 28 jul 2008 (UTC) . Es excelente usuario y ha estado activo por mucho tiempo y además es veterano y tiene muchas ediciones. Lo curioso es que tiene menos ediciones que yo. Además, es uno de los pocos usuarios que está activo; Como yo. -- 21:03 30 jul 2008 (UTC) : , pero más en los proyectos, y en ayudar a los demás usuarios. 22:37 30 jul 2008 (UTC) : . Siempre esta ayudando a los demás usuarios, haciendo alguna actualizacione o incentivando a los usuarios a participar en proyectos u otras cosas... Personalmente creo que se lo merece mucho...-- 18:07 31 jul 2008 (UTC) . Seee nos vendria bien de administrador Donaldlove57, ya que es usuario muy colaborador, activo y siempre esta al tanto del UDM o PAD. -- 14:08 1 ago 2008 (UTC) * Con un 100% de los votos a favor, este usuario pasa a formar parte del equipo de administración del wiki, felicidades. Las votaciones concluidas, hayan sido rechazadas o aceptadas por la comunidad se almacenarán en el siguiente archivo: Archivo del proyecto Categoría: Grand Theft Encyclopedia